Gorgon (Shishido) (Marvel Comics)
' Tomi Shishido', also known as the Mighty Gorgon, is a character from the Marvel franchise. He is a mutant who received his superhuman powers from genetic mutation caused by the X-Gene. Superhuman Powers Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman powers, some of which are from his natural genetic mutation and some of which were mystically bestowed upon him after his resurrection by the Hand. Transmutation: Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone who makes direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to Medusa from Greek Mythology. He is not immune to his own power; thus, seeing his own eyes in a reflection will turn him to stone. Telepathy: Gorgon possesses a moderate form of telepathy, the limits of which are unknown. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals, as he did with Elektra. Gorgon uses his telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him, even while blindfolded. He typically uses his telepathy during combat situation to predict his opponent's offense and strategy. Empathy: He has the ability to sense other people's emotions psionically. Genius-Level Intellect: Gorgon is a polymath genius, demonstrating extreme levels of advancement and expertise in a variety of fields throughout his life. He can process and analyze multiple information streams quickly, he has an eidetic memory, is able to speed read, and has high deductive/reasoning skills. Superhuman Strength: Following his resurrection, Gorgon's physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift roughly one ton. He was stated to possess "Class-2 Superhuman Strength". Superhuman Speed: Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete, possibly within the range of 111-115 miles per hour. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distances, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened sense of sight and hearing. Superhuman Stamina: Gorgon's advanced musculature produces less lactic acid during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina are not known, but he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build-up of lactic acid in his muscles begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Gorgon's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human, and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Regenerative Healing Factor: Gorgon possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers are unknown. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged and missing organs and may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, and neurotoxins, as well as be competely immune to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. Superhuman Agility: Gorgon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gorgon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with surprising ease and casualness. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Mutants